


Cái bánh hotdog

by Leviathan1412



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan1412/pseuds/Leviathan1412
Summary: Đồ ăn cướp lúc nào cũng là đồ ngon nhất
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 4





	Cái bánh hotdog

Spidey đang trên đường tuần hành khắp thành phố, cậu thoải mái bay lượn trong không trung, chẳng có gì có thể ngăn cản cậu bé Nhện của chúng ta.  
Spidey đậu xuống nóc một ngôi nhà cao tầng. Cậu vừa tạt qua một hàng bán rong mua hai cái hotdog và hai cốc coke. Bóc phần giấy bọc một chiếc bánh, gặm miếng to, nuốt xuống rồi thở dài thỏa mãn.

Một giọng nói thuộc về phái nam vang lên từ đằng sau: Ăn mảnh chưa bao giờ là việc tốt đâu nhé, không ngại chia cho tôi một phần chứ?

Spidey ngay lập tức nhanh chóng chộp lấy chiếc bánh còn lại nhưng không kịp, nó biến mất rồi. Tại sao spidey-sense của cậu không phản ứng?

Spidey nhanh chóng bảo vệ phần bánh nước còn lại bằng tơ nhện rồi quay ngoắt lại.

Spidey: Deadpool!!! Trả lại bánh cho tôi!

Deadpool: Cưng à, có đồ ăn thì nên chia sẻ với bạn bè chứ.

Spidey: Huh! Từ khi nào chúng ta lại trở thành bạn bè vậy?

Deadpool nhún vai: Nhện bé nhỏ bạc bẽo quá rồi đó.

Spidey: Trả bánh đây!

Deadpool: Không, tại sao chứ, tôi đang đói và ai cướp được thì là của người đó.

Spidey nhào tới bắn ra một tia tơ nhện về phía cái tay đang cầm bánh của Deadpool. Deadpool nhanh chóng né ra tránh thoát. Tơ nhện như đạn súng tiểu liên tới tấp bắn về phía hắn. Spidey nhân lúc Deadpool mải tránh tơ nhện cướp lại cái bánh rồi uốn người nhảy về chỗ cũ.

Spidey: Ha! Nào giờ thì bánh của ai?

Deadpool: Hì hì, Nhện bé nhỏ, nhìn xem tôi có gì này?  
Spidey nhìn vào tay hắn rồi trừng mắt, cúi đầu xuống. Máy bắn tơ của cậu!!!

Deadpool: Ah ah, Nhện bé nhỏ bất cẩn quá rồi.

Spidey: Deadpool! Trả lại cho tôi!

Deadpool: Tất nhiên là... không! Trừ khi cậu lấy cái bánh kia đổi.

Spidey tức giận. Cái thằng cha khốn nạn này!!!

Spidey: Được! Chúng ta cùng ném đồ sang!

Deadpool: Ấy ấy, tôi không thích kiểu đó nhé. Cậu phải đi lại đây và lấy nó... trên tay tôi.

Spidey: Anh một vừa hai phải thôi! Anh quậy đủ chưa?

Deadpool cười nhe răng: Chưa, tất nhiên, nó chẳng bao giờ đủ cả.

Spidey nghiến răng. Không còn cách nào khác, cậu cần cái máy bắn tơ kia cho buổi tập chiều nay ở Shield, nó là cái cuối cùng chưa bị hỏng. Cậu bước lại gần Deadpool, còn cách hắn 5 bước chân thì dừng lại.

Spidey: Đưa đồ đây!

Deadpool: Tôi kêu cậu lại gần và lấy đồ trên tay tôi cơ mà! Không thì thôi nhé. Ah, đừng nghĩ đến chuyện nhào vô lấy, tôi sẽ cho nó về với cát bụi ngay đó.

Spidey: ... ==+++

Spidey bước nốt 5 bước kia, cậu đã đến gần ngay trước mắt Deadpool. Một tay ầm chiếc hotdog giơ lên.

Spidey: Nào giờ thì trả đâ...!!!

Deadpool nào chờ Nhện bé nhỉ nói xong. Hắn đã ôm chầm lấy cậu, bẻ quặt tay cậu ra sau, chiếc còng tay hắn cầm từ lúc nào giờ khoá vào hai tay Spidey. Cậu hết đường cựa quậy.

Spidey: !!! DEADPOOL!!! Thả tôi ra!!! Đồ khốn kiếp!!!

Deadpool: Ah ah, ông bố Steve của Nhện bé nhỏ không dạy cưng không được chửi thề sao?

Spidey giãy dụa, rất tiếc Deadpool ôm chặt lắm, cậu giãy không ra. Hai chân quơ quào trong không khí không có lực gì cả.

Deadpool: Nhện bé nhỏ, tôi rất nhớ cưng đó.

Deadpool ôm Spidey chặt hơn, dùng đầu dụi dụi cậu.

Spidey: Cút raaaaa!!!! Biến ngay cho tôi!!! Shit!!!

Deadpool: Thật lạnh lùng. Nhưng tôi lại thích thế đấy, phản kháng mới có hứng, chẳng phải thế sao?

Spidey rợn tóc gáy. Cái thằng cha này ghê tởm quá. Ba mẹ cứu con!!!

Deadpool: Tôi muốn hôn cậu.

Spidey: Cút ngay!!!

Deadpool chẳng thèm nghe Spidey, ấn cậu vào cái thành bể nước ngay cạnh đó, lột bỏ cái mặt nạ của mình và Nhện bé nhỏ, cúi xuống hôn luôn.

Spidey: Ư!!!

Nhện bé nhỏ sao là đối thủ của thằng cha khốn nạn kia, tất nhiên là hết hơi tắc thở sau vài giây. Cậu bắt đầu giãy. Deadpool nhả môi Spidey ra.

Deadpool: Ngọt đấy, Nhện bé nhỏ.

Spidey mặt đỏ bừng: Cút... cút ngay cho tôi!

Deadpool: Cưng cũng đâu phải không thích. Cứ chối đẩy mãi làm gì nhỉ?

Spidey: ..., ông đây cóc cần!!!

Deadpool vác Spidey lên vai, chầm chậm đi về phái cửa sân thượng.

Deadpool: Hôm nay chúng ta vui vẻ một tí đi ~

Spidey: Khốn kiếp! Fuck! Thả tôi ra!

Deadpool: Không, he he. Cưng tránh tôi một tuần lận rồi đấy. Mãi mới rình được lúc Nhện bé nhỏ không có lính canh.

Spidey: Anh! Con mẹ nó tôi cho anh động vào tôi sao! Anh dám làm còn đéo dám chịu!

Deadpool: Ah ah, ngôn từ! Bố Steve sẽ buồn lắm đấy.

Spidey: Cút mẹ anh đi!!!

Deadpool: Thôi nào, Nhện bé nhỏ, đừng giận nữa, lần này, tôi sẽ dịu dàng.

Spidey im lặng một lúc lâu trong khi Deadpool vẫn đang vác cậu đi xuống cầu thang.

Spidey: ... Shit! Đừng có vác tôi như thế này nữa, tôi chóng mặt!

Deadpool bỏ Spidey xuống khỏi vai, để cậu ở trước ngực, ngồi lên hai bàn tay đan vào của hắn. Spidey dựa đầu vào hõm vai hắn, im lặng.

Deadpool trên khuôn mặt hiện ra một nụ cười tà ác: Bé ngoan ~


End file.
